<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roach &amp; lizard man by earthfluuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094285">roach &amp; lizard man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthfluuke/pseuds/earthfluuke'>earthfluuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthfluuke/pseuds/earthfluuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohn has a job; Duen is in medical school. They're still together and very much in love.</p><p>(my excuse to write sweet, wholesome, domestic boyfriends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roach &amp; lizard man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to @weilongfu for coming up with the name for bohnduen's cat. it's honestly perfect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I’m home!” Bohn called from the entryway, slipping off his shoes and loosening his tie. Venturing further into the apartment, he let his bag slip from his shoulder onto the floor outside the bedroom before stepping into the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">Text book spread out in front of him, pencil moving a mile a minute, Duen stopped his work to look up at the sound of padded footsteps. Swinging himself off the stool, he approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together.</p><p class="p1">“Welcome home,” he whispered.</p><p class="p1">Free arm coming around the small of his back, Bohn lifted the other. In his hand was a bouquet of multicolored roses, fully bloomed and absolutely gorgeous. “For you,” he said, fond smile growing when Duen carefully cupped the plastic wrapped buds in his hands.</p><p class="p1">Despite the confused crinkle to his nose, he ultimately softened after breathing in the sweet scent. Holding the flowers close to his chest, he asked, “Just what are trying to get out of me, hm? Did you break something? Burn another pan?”</p><p class="p1">Chuckling, Bohn shook his head. “None of the above,” he said, brushing back some of Duen’s bangs and holding the side of his face. “I just wanted to get my boyfriend some flowers, because I love him. Can’t I do that?”</p><p class="p1">“You can. But we’ve been together for almost five years. Aren’t we a little far past the flowers and chocolate stage?”</p><p class="p1">“Baby, we could be together for fifty years, and I’d still buy you flowers.”</p><p class="p1">Scoff turning to a giggle, Duen held the bouquet off to the side so he could press himself closer to Bohn for a kiss. “Sappy idiot,” he murmured as their lips met.</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">With a content sigh, Duen nuzzled further into Bohn’s chest, careful of the napping kitten atop his chest. Background music of a movie they were streaming played from the television, but he didn’t pay it much mind. He was too comfortable as he was to twist his head for a clear view of the screen.</p><p class="p1">A sudden vibration rumbled against his chest. The little Persian they’d adopted purred happily, nudging her head into Bohn’s large palm. Burying his face further into his shoulder, Duen murmured, “Thought you didn’t like her.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t,” Bohn said, even as he continued to pet over her head, fingers tickling her ears. “But I like <em>you. </em>So we get along. Cat and I are acquaintances.”</p><p class="p1">“Acquaintances,” Duen said with an unconvinced hum. “I still can’t believe I agreed to let you name her Cat.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s short for Catherine. It’s a very sophisticated name.” He stroked over the pink jeweled collar Duen had picked out for her when they’d gone out to supply shop. “Perfect for a spoiled little thing like her.”</p><p class="p1">Not entirely convinced, Duen situated himself in a comfortable position to watch Bohn continue to pamper her and even coo into her fur at one point. It was a much better view than the movie anyway.</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">“Duen, is dinner almost ready? Do you need help setting the–”</p><p class="p1">Stopping in the doorway from the bedroom to the kitchen, Bohn felt his heart slam against his ribs and all of the blood in his body fly south at the sight of his boyfriend chopping vegetables in the apron he’d gifted to him with <em>absolutely nothing underneath it.</em></p><p class="p1">Glancing over his shoulder at him, Duen smiled. Entirely aware of what he was doing, he put down his knife and turned to lean back against the counter.</p><p class="p1">“Everything is almost done. I know you had a stressful week at work, so I made your favorites.” He paused, looking off to the side as he added, “But I haven’t started cooking the beef just yet. Didn’t want it to go cold in case you got distracted.”</p><p class="p1">Lurching forward, self-control flown out the window, Bohn gathered his slick little minx in his arms and hoisted him up. “Distracted, huh?” he said, retreating back into the bedroom. “That’s what we’re calling it now?”</p><p class="p1">Dropping him onto the bed, Bohn crawled over him, ready to kiss that smirk off of his face. Leaning down to connect their lips and slipping a hand under him to undo the tie of the apron, he breathed, “Good thing you’re my favorite distraction then.”</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">Struggling against the hold his boyfriend had on him, Duen shoved helplessly at the arms around his waist. Bohn wasn’t terribly strong, but his stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p class="p1">“Bohn,” he said sternly, trying – and failing – once more to wiggle out of his grip. “Bohn, I have to <em>go. </em>My class starts in thirty minutes.”</p><p class="p1">Nuzzling closer into the side of his neck, Bohn snuffled, “You can’t go. I need cuddles.”</p><p class="p1">“You <em>need </em>to let go of me and start getting ready for work. I don’t think your boss would accept being a needy boyfriend as an excuse for being late.”</p><p class="p1">“I bet I could convince him that it was.”</p><p class="p1">Sighing, Duen attempted the softer route. Hands stroking over his sleep mussed hair, he offered, “Tonight I’ll give you all the cuddles you want. We can even start that new show you’ve been going on about. How does that sound?”</p><p class="p1">Humming in consideration, Bohn gave a little kiss to his jaw. “Sounds good. I’ll get up.” Before Duen could pull away, he dragged him on top of him. “In five minutes.”</p><p class="p1">“Bohn!”</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">Bohn’s only option when Duen was irritated with something he’d done was sit there and take it. It had worked for the past five years, so he saw no need for a change.</p><p class="p1">“We’ve lived in this apartment for how long?” he grumbled, scrubbing the dish towel over a plate. His force was harsh enough to snap their dishware in two, but he placed it into the cabinet before he got the chance. “And you still don’t know where everything goes?”</p><p class="p1">Walking to the set of cabinets next to the refrigerator, he opened them and motioned towards the contents. “Cups go on this shelf. Mugs go on the shelf below it. That’s how it’s been for <em>years.”</em></p><p class="p1">“But aren’t mugs cups?” Bohn questioned. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake.</p><p class="p1"><em>“No,”</em> Duen said through gritted teeth. “They’re clearly different. Do you drink coffee out of cups? Do you drink water out of mugs? No? Then they’re not the same thing!”</p><p class="p1">Sighing, Bohn conceded. “Yes, darling. You’re right.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course I am. Now, about you mixing up the salad forks and dessert forks.”</p><p class="p1">Sagging against the marble island top, Bohn buried his face into his arms. The things he went through for love.</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">Holding an ice pack to the bruise at the corner of Ben’s lip, Duen commented lightly, “Well, it’s official. You and Bohn are definitely related.”</p><p class="p1">“Oi!” his boyfriend shouted from where he was unpacking the first aid kit. “You’re still holding that fight over my head? That was <em>years </em>ago. And not my fault, might I add!”</p><p class="p1">“Mhm, of course not,” he said, smiling at him before lifting the ice pack to check on the swelling. “I guess I just have to accept that I’ll be the one cleaning you boys up for the rest of your lives, hm?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Ben mumbled, eyes deterred from Duen.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing to be sorry for.” Accepting the disinfectant Bohn held out to him, he poured some onto a cotton ball before dabbing it over the cut across his cheek. “Though an explanation would be nice.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. I never would’ve taken you for a kid who got into fights,” Bohn said, sitting on Ben’s opposite side and shaking his head with a laugh. “Sixth graders.”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t start it,” he defended, hissing softly when Duen moved to a larger cut above his eyebrow. “One of the boys in my class has a brother who went to school with you both. I heard him say that he was surprised you two had lasted so long. Since you’re both, you know. Guys.”</p><p class="p1">Bohn and Duen shared a nervous look over his head, but neither said anything, only let him continue.</p><p class="p1">“I told him that you stayed together, because you love each other; and one day you’re going to get married when you’re finally allowed to.” Sniffling, he rubbed at his eyes with his fists. “And then he said that would never happen. Because it’s gross and wrong. That’s when I punched him.”</p><p class="p1">“Aw, Ben, don’t cry,” Duen hushed him, arm coming around his shoulders to pull him into his side. “It’s alright. You don’t need to worry about what people like that say.”</p><p class="p1">“Not everyone is going to support our relationship. We know that.” Rubbing a hand over his back, Bohn said, “But the people close to us do. That’s what’s most important. What everyone else thinks doesn’t matter.”</p><p class="p1">“We appreciate you defending us though,” Duen said, giving him one last tight squeeze before cleaning up the coffee table. “I’ll make you something nice for dinner. That’ll make you feel better, right?”</p><p class="p1">Duen retreated to the kitchen, and Bohn turned to Ben. “As a responsible adult, I should scold you for fighting. But as your uncle, I’m hoping the other kid looked worse.”</p><p class="p1">Beaming, Ben said, “My first punch was straight to his nose.”</p><p class="p1">Bohn ruffled his hair. “Atta boy.”</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">Pacing back and forth in front of the bed, Duen tugged at his hair. “I’m going to fail,” he moaned. “I’m going to fail and I’m going to have to drop out of medical school and I’m never going to become a doctor. And then I’m never going to get a good job and we’re not going to have enough money and we’re going to end up on the streets and we’re going to starve and <em>die.”</em></p><p class="p1">Pushing himself off the bed, Bohn managed to step into Duen’s path and catch his cheeks in his hands. “Duen. Sweetheart. Take a breath.”</p><p class="p1">He helped steady his breathing and waited for Duen to match his own. Only then did he say, “You’ve been studying for weeks now. You know everything inside and out. You’re the smartest person I know; you’re going to do great.” Stroking his temples, which were pounding from the stress, he offered him a smile. “And when you do, I’ll treat you to your favorite meal. Plus dessert.”</p><p class="p1">“And if I don’t?” he asked, voice wavering.</p><p class="p1">“Then we order take out to eat on the couch, and I remind you how proud I am of you.”</p><p class="p1">Duen’s laugh was wet and slightly choked, but the ends of his lips lifted just the slightest. “Thank you, Bohn,” he whispered, burying his face into his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Bohn kissed the top of his head and sighed. “Anything for you.”</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">“Bohn,” Duen hissed through his teeth. “We have guests over. Stop grabbing my butt.”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t help it,” he whined, pressing himself into Duen’s back and hugging him around the waist. “It looks so nice in those jeans. Why did you have to wear them when I can’t touch you?”</p><p class="p1">“Because I like them, and they’ll teach you restraint.” Smacking at the hands on his stomach that were slowly starting their descent, Duen shooed him away. “Go back into the living room. I have to finish lunch.”</p><p class="p1">Pressing a little kiss to the back of his neck, Bohn breathed against it, “I can help you.”</p><p class="p1">Shivering, Duen lowered his eyes into a glare and gave an overdramatic, loud chop to the carrot on his cutting board. Stepping back with his hands held high, Bohn returned to where all of his friends were gathered around the television.</p><p class="p1">Dropping into the empty spot next to Tee, his friend asked, “Duen kick you out of the kitchen?” He gave a glum nod, and Tee laughed. “Some things never change.”</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">Cuddling close into Bohn’s chest, Duen leaned up for another kiss. It was drawn out and slow, and when he pulled back, there was a relaxed smile on his lips. Bohn stroked over his hip, laughing when Duen littered a series of kisses to the length of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Someone is affectionate tonight,” he commented, tilting his head to the side to give Duen more room to work with.</p><p class="p1">“Is that a bad thing?” Duen asked, not lifting his lips from his skin. “To want to kiss you?”</p><p class="p1">“Not at all,” he said, letting out a particularly long exhale when Duen hit the sensitive spot between his jaw and ear. “Just a bit unexpected, that’s all. But please, carry on.”</p><p class="p1">And he did, concentrating on reaching every piece of him he could. He stopped at the underside of his chin and whispered, “I like kissing you. Sometimes I just don’t want to stop.” Shifting in his lap, he sat up so that they were face to face with their foreheads leant together. “I just love you too much to not kiss you any chance I get.”</p><p class="p1">Melting, Bohn wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. Keeping their foreheads together, he rested his chin against his chest, and he looked up at him. Duen looked down, arms around his neck and fingers tangled in his hair.</p><p class="p1">“And I love you too much to not accept your kisses,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Their lips slotted back together, and they stayed there for the rest of the night. It was all too easy to get lost in the moment. Lucky for them, they had no other place to be than with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm honestly so sad about the lack of sweet bohnduen scenes in my engineer. the writers haven't allowed them to progress and grow at all, and that's unfair to them. so this was born out of my frustration. hopefully i was able to give them a little bit of what they deserve! </p><p>thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!! &lt;3</p><p>come find me on <a href="https://gmmtvmother.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>